Inception
by Maymey Me
Summary: A new start was due to the both of them. A chance to become what they wanted of themselves.
1. Maka

She couldn't help it. She couldn't help feeling like this. After all these years, one would think she woudn't care anymore. That she had gotten over her daddy-issues, because her father was alying cheating bastard that would never change no matter how many times he said he loved them.

She couldn't help remember all those times in the past when she was little, when she wished it was mother, tucked under her father's arm, heading home for the night instead of some giddy-looking bimbo. One would think that she had gotten used to seeing her father walk home with a different big-breasted woman every weekend.

She couldn't help but remember those times when her mother was here. When her father would get home at midnight, smelling like whiskey and women perfume. How her mother would shush her and tell her everything is fine because their midnight screaming match woke her up. Or how he wouldn't come home until the next dday, and spend the rest of the day trying to get himself back on her mother's good graces.

Her father was lying cheating bastard and that would never change. And Maka was glad that her mother had left him. She was a strong woman, she deserved better than that sorry ass excuse of a husband Spirit Albarn was. But that didn't mean her departure was pleasant.

She still remembers how her mother explained to an eight year old crying Maka that no, she couldn't go with her, because she was going to travel the world and Maka needed to stay here to become a great meister and make her mother proud. How she had cried for her mother the next few days, how she had buried herself in her own self-pity the days after that. And how she finally had enough courage to promise herself to be a great meister like her mother when she received her first post card.

* * *

New Here. Would really appreciate reviews!


	2. Soul

He hated here.

He hated everything about this place.

Now don't get him wrong, It's not like he hated his family. But this was just not his scene. Even though he was born into the Evans family, he didn't feel like he belonged.

There was always something, he couldn't really explain it, but he just had this feeling, and he didn't like it.

Maybe it was just how his father continued to converse to the CEO of some big corporation about golf when Soul knew his his father had no interest in the sport. Maybe it was just how his mother conversed to the wife of some noble, part of a royal family in the UK, about grandchildren when he knew his mother had interest in being a grandmother. Maybe it was just how his brother, Wes, conversed ever so amiably, to the heir of a very wealthy family, a girl whom his mother presented to him suggesting they should get to know each other better.

Who were these people? '**That's a good question'**, he thought. He'd never seen them before in his life. The only thing he knew about them was how wealthy and successful they are. This was a room full of strangers. People he never connected with and probably, **hopefully**, never will.

Yet, he was supposed to accept the idea that he'd only grow up to be one of them. That he'd marry a rich snobby girl whom his parents saw best fit for him, or more like whose name and prestige they saw best fit for them. That he was destined from the day he was born to mingle and about with these types of strangers.

The only good thing that came about his life was probably the piano. Then again that was also probably the worst.

He enjoyed playing the piano. Liked it a lot actually. He relished in the way music could say just about who he was and how he felt without the use of words.

But apparently, who he was, wasn't good enough. His music was too dark and "gruesome", for his parent's taste.

"Why don't you try playing something more ... bright?"

"Maybe he should play something composed by his brother and take after him."

"Yes, he should be more like his brother."

What was the point in expressing yourself only to be criticized that you're not good enough? To only be compared to his brother to realize how much better Wes is? To only fail miserably when he can't reach the high expectations set for him?

* * *

So maybe he was a bit scared when he aimed to punch the wall but instead sliced right through it. Shocked when instead of his arm, he saw cold, sharp, steel. Confused at how could that be?

So he was a weapon. From the look of his blade, a scythe maybe? This was a golden opportunity. Finally, a chance to get away from this place. He saw his chance to start over, to be someone else, maybe even belong somewhere.

He'd be a fool not to take it.

* * *

All reviews are welcome! Thank you for reading!

Fowy Pup, Thank you so much, I really appreciate it!


	3. Strange Meeting

The heel of his dress shoes clicked with every step he took. While this wasn't terrible, he still wan't completely comfortable here. He never liked big crowds after all.

They seemed all right though. Their appearances were odd enough, sporting purple, green, or even pink hair, to calm his fear over him being the freak-looking among the normal people, like always. But, then again, he'd figured that if this people battled monsters for a living, they couldn't be all that normal. Although his teeth were a different matter. While the residents of Death City were odd and strange, he'd seen a few of the people that tried talking to him were a little put off by his sharp canines. That sort of sent probable partners away, which he thought was dumb since they were getting ready to battle monsters and see much more scary shit then sharp teeth.

The only reason he'd attended Shibusen ball in honor of the 100th anniversary of something he didn't bother to remember, was because he hadn't found a place for himself to stay so he had to stay in the school dormitories were they insisted every new comer to come to the ball in the chance of finding a new partner. He'd talked to a few people, but they either ran away when he opened his mouth or found a more outgoing person to socialize with . He tried, he really did. kinda. He couldn't help it if he had white hair, red eyes, sharp teeth and was a little traumatized for being called a demon by other kids when he was younger.

So after a few more failed attempts at trying to fit in, he decided he needed a break.

And that's what led him here. The empty hallways of the DWMA,aligned with student lockers on either sides of the wall and the cold tile floor, making his shoes click with every step he took.

He didn't really know where he was going, but it's not like he cared, he just wanted to get away for awhile.

He guessed the ballroom must have been connected to the music hallway, which surprised Soul that Shibusen eve had a music hallway being an academy centralized in combat, but he soon ended up standing at the entrance of a room centering a grand black piano.

He unconsciously walked in, closing the wooden double door behind him and sat on the bench that stood in front of the piano. His fingers hovered over the keys, barely grazing the notes. Until they weren't. Without his permission, his hands slammed down on the instrument and started playing. He played and he didn't stop. Not even when he heard the door open. Not even when he felt someone standing a few feet behind him.

His music had never been light. It was dark and cold and unnerving. At first he hated how his music seemed to scare people away, like if he had just called the devil with his music. As he got older, he grew tired of it, but soon found it amusing how it scared his parents' guests away, whom insisted he played one of his compositions to them. They would be shocked and weary of him for the rest of their stay and mostly leave at the first opportunity.

"This is me", he said with a smirk, expecting the intruder to back up with a weary expression on their face. He started playing again, this time with much more vigor.

When he finished, his shoulders were hunched and he was slightly panting. He looked over his shoulder to find the person still standing there, a skinny pig tailed girl with ash blonde hair about the same age as him. Soul was surprised when she actually took a step towards him with, what he could only describe, a look of awe on her face.

"That was beautiful" she said.

That sentence was enough to floor him, he wasn't expecting that. He froze for a moment, neither of them saying anything. He looked back at her, she was wearing a dark purple dress that ended right above her knees with some white 2-inch heels.

He turned back to the piano and said to her, "You don't know much about music do you?"

"And you're a genius I suppose", she huffed indignant, she already got enough of that from her friends, she didn't need it from a stranger. Even though she knew he probably was a music genius considering he was a great pianist in her opinion from what she had just heard.

He smirked, she hadn't ran away from him and she was already challenging him. He was about to say something when she spoke again.

"Shouldn't you be in the ballroom anyways?" He had to be one of those music prodigies hired to perform at the ceremony, which was about to begin by the way. "The ceremony is about to begin and you're still in here, if you don't hurry up you'll only hold up the whole event!"

Ceremony? Soul had no idea what this girl was talking about. Hold up the whole event? It's not like he was in it. Wait. Did she really ...

He burst out laughing.

She had no idea what just happened. One moment he was looking at her like she was crazy and now he couldn't stop laughing.

"Sorry to burst your bubble but I'm not part of the ceremony."

Well now she felt stupid. She could feel her cheeks starting to redden. "What do you mean your not part-" She cut herself off, " then what are you doing here in the first place?" She might feel stupid but she wasn't about to let him see that. He looked cocky enough already.

"I could ask you the same question" He replied, still looking at her with that smirk she now found infuriating.

"I -"

She started speaking but stopped when a voice was heard from outside the room. "Maka?" Called a tall girl with dark black hair and a dark blue dress pushing the semi-open doors of the room further to enter.

"Tsubaki?" The girl, Maka, asked.

"Maka, I'm so sorry about Black Star, he didn't really-"

"It's fine Tsubaki, you don't need to apologize every time he's an idiot"

"Still he shouldn't have sa-"

"I'm telling you, It's fine"

Tsubaki smiled gratefully at Maka and said "Why don't we get back, the ceremony is about to begin."

Maka had almost forgotten about the white haired guy and turned, about to say something, when she saw no one. The bench in front of the piano was now empty and she wondered for a moment if he really did exist or maybe she was going crazy.

"Maka? Is something wrong?"

Maka focused her wondering thoughts back to Tsubaki. "No, It's fine, we should go, the ceremony probably started already." She decided to push her thoughts about white hair and red colored eyes to the back of her mind for now and followed Tsubaki out the door and back to the ballroom. She would have to investigate that later.

Once the door closed, Soul came out of the shadows from his hiding place. He still didn't feel like dealing with people but at least now his mood was much less irritated. He wasn't exactly sure if it was the stress relief the piano had always offered him or the fact that, that girl Maka, seemed different than everybody else.

For now, he didn't care. For now he would go to back to the dormitories, relax with his headphones in his ears and maybe munch on that bag of chips he'd bought from the school cafeteria earlier.

* * *

Thank you for those who reviewed!

Reviews are always welcome! Feel free point out anything I should improve on. I'm still new to this afterall.

And Thank you for reading !


	4. Once Again

She sat down next to Tsubaki settling her books down on the desk in front of her. She smiled at Tsubaki while getting her pencil and notebook out, ready to take notes. Even if it was only the second week of school, she was determined to learn as much as possible and prepare as much as she could. The EAT class entrance exams were next week and even though she didn't have a weapon yet, she would get into the EAT class, fight evil, and be a great meister like her mama. She would make her mama and herself proud, no matter the cost.

Their instructor Sid-Sensei entered the classroom making everybody quiet down and perk up. "Class, as you all know there will be an entrance exam to the EAT class next week," The teacher declared while writing the date of the exam on the board. "The exam will not only test your academic efficiency but mainly your battle skills and your potential to become better. For those of you who have partners, you will need to be able to work together and trust each other in order to be in sync with one another and be able to defeat the many challenges presented by corrupted souls, or kishin eggs. If you are not able to synchronize with your partner, you will be defeated at the time of danger, which can result in very severe consequences," he said this in a more serious tone and a stern look on his face. "For those of you who do not have a partner, you will still be required to complete the combat course thoroughly and meet the standards set to qualify for entrance."

Soul yawned as the professor continued talking about the dangers of a corrupted soul. He's eyelids start to feel heavy and his head starts to drop as Sid-Sensei keeps droning on. He's about half asleep when he hears the door burst open followed by a maniac laugh and proclamations about 'god' and 'greatness' loud enough to almost bust his eardrums. To say the least, arousing him from his drowsy state and catching the attention of everybody in the room.

The scene lasted about five seconds before a book went flying straight to the loudmouth's face knocking him down to the floor. Body sprawled faced down, a few droplets of blood coating the surface of the wooden floor and he sure did look like an annoying blue fly swatted on the wall by, in this case, a book. Soul turned his gaze to the direction the book had come from and his eyes landed on a pig-tailed ashy-blond girl sitting next to a frantic looking girl with dark long hair up in a pony tail.

He supposed he shouldn't be all that surprised considering she did look about his age and he had meet her here in Shibusen afterall. Although he wasn't sure if he was more surprised to see her here, because he really hadn't expected to, or the fact that someone as little and frail looking as her knocked someone as energetic as the blue fly seemed to be, right to unconsciousness. Maybe she, or Maka as he recalled, was just one of those people who were full of surprises. Then again it might just be because this is Death City, a place for strange people, and he still hadn't gotten the gist of things around here yet. His mind certainly has been more out of it then usual. He snapped out of his train of thought when he saw the blue-haired guy pass his line of vision, clumsily trudging up the stairs and sat down, in a very ungraceful manner, next to the black haired companion of Maka.

By this time, the students had lost interest and where now listening, or in his case, trying to listen to Sid, who was droning on again as if nothing had happened. He couldn't help looking at the green-eyed girl who was furiously taking notes, while her companion also took notes but not as frantic and hurriedly as her friend. He also noticed the blue fly, his head leaned back in his chair in slumber with his mouth open, leaving the opportunity for a real fly to wander just rolled his eyes, turned his attention back to the board and settled to just do his best to not fall asleep for the remaining of the period.

When lunch came around and the bell rung, dismissing the students from class, Black Star had awaken and instantly raced to the door shouting about his 'goldly appetite' leaving a frantic Tsubaki behind uselessly calling to him to wait for her. Maka sighed at her childhood friend's antics before following the crowd out the door and heading to the library for some peace and quiet to read. Or at least that 's what she was planning to do. As she was passing by the doors that lead to the outside picnic area she saw a figure standing by the rail, looking out to Death City with his shoulders hunched and his hands in his pockets. She pushed the glass doors open and set foot on the concrete floor of the outside. She squinted at him. She wasn't sure if he was actually real or if her mind was playing tricks with her. She was almost positively sure she was looking at the same person she'd met at the ball, the one who played that hauntingly beautiful piece. The same one who had disappeared just before she left. For one she was sort of relieved that she wasn't seeing ghosts or whatever. Because as much as she tried to figure it out when she got to her room from the ball, she couldn't come up with an answer of whether what had happened was real or not and just how was it possible for someone to just disappear like that. Even though no one out here seemed to take notice of him, she had seen how him and another student, Kilik if she remembers correctly, interacted just before she got here, so she knows she can't be the only one to see him. Also she was confused as to why and how did he disappear without a word. Not to mention that she was curious as to who he was and what he was doing in the music room that night.

Engrossed in her own thoughts she failed to notice how she unconsciously moved closer to the stranger, now only a few feet behind him.

"Are you just gonna stand there like an idiot all day?"

His unexpected voice brought her back to the present and she realized she had been staring at him like a creep for the last ten minutes. Her cheeks started to redden in embarrassment and she would have apologized for rudely staring but he was smirking at her and it was grating on her nerves. So instead she huffed and walked to stand in front of the rail an equitable amount space away from him.

"I wasn't standing like an idiot," she claimed.

"Right." He rolled his eyes, smirk still in place and sarcasm dripping from his voice.

"So what are you, and alien?"

He was about to question her logic, because really he had been called a demon of sorts for his appearance but being called an alien was new.

"You just disappear out of now where whenever you want?"

Oh, that.

"I'ts not my fault yo can't see in the dark" He replied.

She looked at him with a face that said she just knew he was lying because there is no way he could have blended in the shadows with that startlingly white head of hair.

"For y-", She was about to give him a good lecture about her 20/20 vision and lying when they heard his name being called by Kilik, who was halfway across the area standing with two other people and waving him over. One of those people seemed to be Ox Ford, Maka's rival. She frowned at the sight and asked, "You know them?"

Soul who was distracted by Kilik failed to notice her change in mood. "Just Kilik, said he was gonna try to find me a meister," he rolled his eyes and scoffed, "like I need help". Why had Soul told a stranger his business, when he didn't have to, he didn't know.

Maka was genuinely surprised by this new bit of information "You're a weapon?"

He hummed and turned to look at her once again smirking "See you later, pig-tails" He said before he walked away to go meet with Kilik.

"What did you just-?!"

He chuckled. He knew that would get her riled up.

* * *

_Thank you for reading, means alot to me._

_Thank you for those who reviewed, I really really appreciate it. _


	5. Partners

_A/N : Sometimes I look back to what I wrote in Middle School and shake my head_

_Then I look back to what i have recently written, see chances for improvement. But I don't 'cus I don't know how to. _

_And as I drink my orange juice, I cant help to notice, It tastes kinda Funky. Eww. I should check expiration dates before doing anything._

* * *

"Now partner up with somebody and start working on this exercise", yelled Sid as everybody turned to their partner. Maka looked around from her place beside Tsubaki and Black Star and spotted Ox standing beside Kilik, a boy with black hair and red and golden cyclops visor style glasses, and the white haired enigma who had been pushing her buttons lately. Without even knowing it.

Nevertheless, she needed a partner right now to complete the assingment and one of them was going to be left out because she could see the twins, or Kiliks weapons, holding on to his pant legs. She also knew that Tsubaki and Black Star were partners, there was no room for a third wheel. And she sure as hell wasn't about to slack off in her combat training class just because she didn't have a partner. So, she walked towards Kilik and Ox until she was close enough to hear their conversation.

"Maybe you guys can take turns?" Asked Kilik.

"And get electrocuted by him again? No thank you" Huffed Ox crossing his arms and sticking his nose in the air.

Soul tried to keep his temper, but baldy was really trying his patience. Both Ox and Soul were a little weary of partnering up with eachother at first, so they had agreed to test it out. Only to miserably fail when Soul transformed, with some difficulty he was new to this after all, caught by Ox and then immediately thrown to the ground when a bolt of electricity ran through both of them, shocking and hurting both meister and weapon. They had tried it a few more times but the result was the same so they both decided to just give up. Not to mention the pain and burns of the bolts was starting to increase. "Not like you were a walk in the park either." Soul declared.

"It's not my fault that," Ox started to speak as he turned around and saw Maka standing of to the side listening to their conversation. "What do you want?" He questioned staring right at Maka and forgetting his previous statement. Everybody in their small group turned toward Ox's view was centered.

"Oh, Maka, Good to see you! You're just in time!" Kilik exclaimed with a relieved smile on his face and faced the white haired guy again. "You can partner up with her, she's a meister."

Before either could refuse he jogged away to the other side of the room waving his hand, the twins following him. Ox and his companion soon leaving their spots to a wider empty space of the gym, leaving the two to their own devices.

Maka sighed and inspected the boy. He was looking at Ox with an almost annoyed look on his face before he directed his gaze instead at Maka, who was holding her hand out to him with an expectant look on her face. He rose his brow.

"Well?" Announced Maka.

"Well what?" He probably should be doing something by now, but he hadn't been paying attention to the instructor, choosing instead to tune him out and inspect the small gym he was in, so he didn't have an idea of what to do.

She sighed again trying to calm her rising temper, "You're a weapon right? So transform"

Uncertainty crossed his face and he broke eye contact with the blonde to look at floor. This time she raised a brow at his antics and slowly asked, "you do know how to transform . . . right?"

"'Course I do" He replied with a huff, momentarily looking up at her and then once again directing his gaze away from her to the wall, looking slightly less hesitant. "Just not right now."

"What do mean 'not right now'? Why?"

He mumbled something under his breath and she had to ask him to repeat himself.

"It just hurts okay?" He exclaimed a louder this time, "this stuff isn't easy for me and transforming for Ox really took an effort." He crossed his hands getting quieter as he finished his sentence

Once again Maka sighed. This boy, really was just something else . . . or plain stupid. "That's the whole point of this exercise. Use the meisters soul to help, alleviate, and guide the weapon for better efficiency in order to allow better future resonance and performance level." She cited and squinted at him "were you not listening to anything Sid-sensei said?"

"Uh . . . "

She huffed, "you're unbelievable." She held out her hand to him once again and he sighed trying to concentrate while closing his eyes. Even if he had already learned how to transform into a scythe, it was still easier if he closed his eyes, it helped him concentrate better.

She observed him, his hunched form started shining and for a second she was reminded of glowing vampires in the sun. With an almost blinding flash of light, he descended from above Maka to land on her waiting hand and she was a little more than surprised at what she saw.

In her hand sat a scythe. It's blade was a dark crimson and black with a zigzag pattern in the middle of it. The ring of the scythe had a slit shape on it with a circle that almost looked like an eye. She stared at it for a moment, stunned. She knew scythes were rare. Every weapon was rare and individual for that matter. But this, this was just . . . not what she expected really. She HAD been hoping to find a scythe weapon and be a scythe meister like her mama but she knew the chances were very slim. Yet here he was.

"Are you just gunna' stand there all day?"the light in the blade shifted to show the unamused expression of the weapon himself. He was starting to get sore from the earlier events and this did not help his case. Maka snapped out of her thoughts and focused on her partners voice.

**Her partner **

She tighten her grip on him with both hands. He was surprisingly warm against her bare hands. She lifted her arms above and spun him around. This felt nice, natural even. She closed her eyes and sought his soul for a moment. She felt it close to her and tried reaching for it. For a moment she felt his soul twitch and tense up causing her to stop for a second before he relaxed a bit and let her continue. She could almost feel it, his soul. It gave of a dark aura maybe somewhat creepy, but she didn't stop. She was so close, she knew, just a bout to grasp his wavelength with her own when suddenly, she was thrown back, landing on her back. Her weapon slipping from her hands in the process. She opened her eyes, sat up and saw the white haired male on the floor, a bit surprised by the occurrence.

"Not again" She heard him groan, looking at the floor while running a hand through his snow white hair.

'I guess he's alright.' Maka thought to herself getting up, dusting herself off and walked towards her partner. She offered him a hand and he took it using it as leverage to stand up from the floor.

"Well that was shit" He grumbled.

"Our souls didn't quite connect or touch, but that's normal." She hesitated a bit before continuing. "We just have to keep working on it, right?"

He looked at her surprised and just looked at her for a moment. She was looking of to the side, her cheeks a tinge pink, hair up in pigtails, her fingers fidgeting a bit and he had to admit she looked kind of cute.

"Right," he replied a moment later and smiled at her. Fully aware that he had just commited himself as a weapon to this girl, wether that was a bad or good thing, he didn't know. But that didn't seem to matter to him right now.

She returned his smile. "By the way," she held her hand out to him even though they were past the point of introductions. "Maka" She looked at him straight in the eyes, her smile widening "Maka Albarn"

"Soul," He shook her hand. "Soul Ev-" He paused for a moment contemplating something in his head. "Eater, Soul Eater," he said with a small smirk playing at his lips. He glanced at her from head to toe, "I guess you'll make an okay partner." Because even though he was sure she would make more than an okay partner, it was funny to watch her reaction.

Her eyes widened a bit before gaining a spark, "an okay partner? Who do you think I am?" Because even though she had thought the same thing about him not too long ago, she was considerate enough not to say it out loud. Besides she would make sure that he'd become a great, powerful weapon.

No matter how tough the process would be, they'll make it through.

* * *

_That was lame. Since when does Soul smile? Since I said so. _

_Thank you so much reader! All your reviews are freaking welcome! :]_


End file.
